oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf's Quest
Details Firemaking * Woodcutting *The ability to defeat a level 100 monster *High level Agility is an advantage (56 Agility) |items = *Any woodcutting axe *A tinderbox *A spade *10 free inventory slots Recommended: *Combat equipment (bringing just runes minimises weight) *Prayer potions *Food *Summer pies or agility potions *A Dramen/Lunar staff for access to the fairy rings (to get to the starting point quickly). *A House teleport if your house is in Rellekka or an Enchanted lyre to teleport to Rellekka (instead of using a fairy ring and/or to get to Olaf's family more quickly if you are below 57 Agility) *Climbing boots *Stamina potion (multiple to keep running back into the cave) |kills = *Skeleton fremennik (level 40) *Ulfric (level 100) (safespottable) }} Walkthrough , Olaf and Brine Rat Cavern entrance locations.]] *Talk to Olaf Hradson. He is northeast of Rellekka by the entrance to the snow hunting area and Keldagrim. Both the fairy ring with code or the polar eagle are close to Olaf. *He will ask for a log cut from the windswept tree up the mountain path to the east. Go up the hill, and cut the tree with any axe to get windswept logs. You will know you are on the right path if snow begins to fall on the screen. Go back down and give Olaf the logs, and he will carve some artefacts for you to take to his wife and son. *His wife, Ingrid Hradson, is located near the well in Rellekka (you can take the agility shortcut at the eastern fence if you have 57+ Agility). His son, Volf Olafson, is further north by the helmet shop. They will give you some food for Olaf. *Talk to Olaf again, and he will ask you to make a fire with some damp planks. Use them on the fire pit, and light it with your tinderbox. After you make the fire, he will give you Sven's last map. The X''' represents the tree up on the hill that you cut down. *:'''Note: Olaf will ask for a piece of food from you in exchange for the map, but will provide it regardless of whether or not you agree to this. If you have any food in your inventory that you don't want to lose (such as summer pies if you brought them for later), drop them before talking to Olaf and pick them up afterwards to prevent the risk of losing them. *Dig next to the windswept tree on the hill, and you will fall into a cave. .]] *Head east and north in the cave. *:Note: Now might be a good time to kill a brine rat for the Fremennik Medium Diary (47 Slayer needed). *Kill a level 40 Skeleton fremennik along the way to get a key, or you can wait and kill one once you're in the room past the puzzle door (explained below). *Search the wall far west in the cave to find a puzzle on it that must be solved by pulling levers. The pieces must be rotated to get an image of a skull and crossbones. The levers in order are: right, up, left, bottom, and then the very bottom. *Inside the next room, you will find ropes and rotten barrels that can be picked up. *Take two barrels and six ropes. If you brought an agility potion or a summer pie, drink or eat it here. Walk across the bridge to the northeast, and use a barrel on the broken section of the bridge to fix it. Do this again on the next broken section. You may slip and fall off the bridge, especially if you are running. If this happens, you will appear just north of Olaf and will have to enter the cave again. Some energy potions would be helpful here. **Anecdotal evidence suggests the following things will aid crossing the bridge: ***Walking across one step at a time. Waiting five seconds in between each step seems to help significantly. ***Wearing climbing boots obtainable from Tenzing after completing Death Plateau. ***Reducing your weight as much as possible. If you weigh 0 kg or less, this will greatly improve your chances. Players may want to focus on using Protect from Melee in the final fight to do this. ***Turn on run and click on the gate, once through the gate toggle run on again and click on the shore ***Before going on bridge click on gate and player will go on bridge walking towards gate and when he does just spam click Run. *There is a locked gate in the middle of the bridge. Try to open it, and you will be shown five different locks (if you fall you will have to collect a key again). Choose the one that matches your key, and the gate will open. If you lose your key, or fall off before you complete the rest of the bridge, you will need to kill another Skeleton fremennik to be able to get back through the door. *Once through the gate, search the chest. A level 100 skeleton named Ulfric will appear from a grave. He uses only melee, so kill Ulfric with the Protect from Melee Prayer, or use his grave as an obstacle for a safespot, but it is worth noting that he can teleport to you. This may not be needed however, as while Ulfric is strong and accurate, he only has 60 Hitpoints and can be killed quickly. After defeating Ulfric, search the chest again to finish the quest. Rewards Defence experience *20,000 coins *4 cut rubies *Access to a cave where you can fight brine rats. *A piece of parchment telling you of other shipwrecks with more treasure. }} Music *Rising Damp Trivia *When the quest was first released, the slippery bridge towards the end of the quest was considered by many players to be too difficult, and Jagex received many complaints. The next day, they issued a fix that made it slightly easier to cross the bridge after each failed attempt. *When you examine the boulder that you can roll once in the Brine Rat Cavern, the text is a reference to the game show Family Feud. Category:Olaf's Quest Category:Fremennik